A Tale of two Worlds
by fadedmemory
Summary: “Where are we going?” Armelia asked anxiously.The boy just clutched her hand harder and smiled back at her worried face.“A land,” He continued, “a land beyond your imagination.”


"Where are we going?" Armelia asked anxiously.

The boy just clutched her hand harder and smiled back at her worried face.

"A land," He continued, "a land beyond your imagination."

Hand in hand, they continued speeding down the rocky mountain. Dust flew onto their faces, so naturally they coughed and gave out a signal to the other hidden enemies. Hastily, they searched for a place to hide, but could not find any. Until the boy found what he was looking for.

"Jump" he said quickly.

Armelia looked down at the steep cliff with nothingness at the bottom. Again, the boy gestured the motion of jumping down the cliff.

"You have to be kidding me." Armelia was abashed. She glanced around at her surroundings only hearing footsteps of the enemies' seconds away. "No way. I'm NOT going down that, that-"

"There they are!" announced one of enemies. "Catch them!"

Suddenly a herd of people began to clutter towards the Armelia and the boy. Armelia then felt a tug on her pant leg, indicating that someone had latched onto her.

"Get off!" she kicked the person with all her might and rushed toward the cliff, near the boy. "Well here goes no-" Before she could even take a deep breathe before the big jump she felt a sudden impact on her back.

"There's no time!" With that quick second, the boy pushed Armelia down the cliff with him hindering behind. The enemies rushed towards the cliff where the boy and girl had fallen but could not catch them in time. Not even a scream could be heard from the nothingness.

Astounded by this action, one of the enemy sped toward the cliff looking down at the vast emptiness. He nearly hurled from the sight until she came toward him.

"Your majesty." He rose up from his squatting position and bowed.

"Where are they?" She demanded.

"Well, the thing is…" He glanced back down at the vast emptiness then back at her majesty.

Ferociously, her majesty grasped on the neck of one of her lassies and dug her fingernails deeper into his neck. He gasped with all his might, but could not liberate from her grip.

"Why have you failed?" She stared at her soldier suffocating face. He tried to explain her why he couldn't catch them but he was being held to tight. Bitterly, she twisted her hand this way and that on the soldier's so she could hear a _"crack"_. When he was dead, she then threw him off the to the side.

"Anyone else want to explain to me why you _IDIOTS_ HAVE FAILED?" fiercely, she mounted back onto her carriage and gestured a _"go on"_ motion.

"We-ell, you-ouu se-ee your majes-ssty-" Another soldier explained.

"Hush up. I don't want to hear any more excuses. You don't want to end up like him-do you?" Her majesty glared at the stuttering soldier.

"No-oo."

"No _what_"

"No-oo yoo-uur maaj-estyy." Replied the stuttering soldier.

Her majesty turned away and continued on the trail. She all of a sudden was muttering something to herself. "I'll get that little girl _Armelia_, even if it's the last thing I do!" She cackled so loud that it echoed throughout the forest, worrying the soldiers, thinking she was insane.

-------------------------------

Meanwhile the dispute, what her majesty didn't know is that the cliff was actually very close to the ground. There was just a layer of black fog covering on top, looking like an empty area. They both landed on the ground safely with a _thud_.

"That woman is insane! What the hell does she want me for?" Armelia directed this question at the boy.

"Hell if I know!" The boy started picking leaves and twigs out of his hair. When he finished that, he began licked his palm.

Seeing this unusual action, Armelia looked disgustingly at his hand and blurted out, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Disinfecting." The boy continued to lick his palm with much amusement seeing that she was appalled.

"Here." Armelia grabbed his wounded hand and slowly graced it with her fingers. She ripped a strip of material from her sleeve and wrapped it around the boy's wound.

He stared at her intently while she was tying a knot in the strip. He didn't notice before, but her eyes were a beautiful violet colour.

"Quit it."

"What?" The boy stepped back to reality.

"Quit staring at me." She uttered back.

"Oh, sorry." The boy looked away and snatched his hand back seeing his wound covered, waiting to be healed.

Feeling bad from what she said, Armelia asked the boy his name.

"Zebulon." He responded.

"Zeb-Zebulon?" She giggled back, "Zebulon! It's like name from outer space!" She roared with laughter. He felt embarrassed so he hid under his hands, waiting for Armelia to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry." She mentioned. "But can I call you Zeb? It is, I admit, an unusual name, but none the less cool."

Zeb happily agreed to this newfound nickname.

"So, where is this _land beyond my imagination_?" Asked Armelia.

Zeb ignored this question and fixed his mind on a piece of old jewellery hanging from Armelia's neck. Noticing that Zeb was staring again she then told him to _quit it_.

"_That's_ what she wanted!" Zeb mumbled to himself, but grew louder so Armelia could here. "And _that's_ where we're going."

"Where are we going?" Armelia didn't understand where Zeb was pointing.

"I told you…" Zeb pointed to her necklace. "A land beyond your imagination."


End file.
